Amor Juvenil
by Makenshi Death
Summary: El Joven Kid nunca imagino que consolo caminar encontraria su otra parte del alma ,el no le importaba si tenia pareja o no el queria ser feliz pero quien diria que una pelirosa fuera su felicidad y tristesa al mismo tiempo


Amor Juvenil

Iba caminando por las calles de Death city era un dia comun para mi , un dia aburrido, cuando depronto veo a mi mejor amigo Soul agarrado de la mano con su novia y tecnica Maka vi que se acercaban a mi, me alegro por Soul el ya encontro el amor y bueno pues yo aun no, y no me preocupo por eso , e conocido a chicas y ninguna me llama la atencion.

-Ey que hay hola - Dijo el albino-

-Hola Soul y Maka - dando una sonrisa falsa-

-Hola kid - dijo Maka feliz

-¿Adonde ban tan felizes ustedes? - pregunto Kid

-Iremos a un restaurant nuevo ¿quieres venir? - pregunto Maka

-No gracias tengo cosas que hacer , que se diviertan - dijo el shinigami

-¿Seguro? , bueno adios Kid - dijo Soul

Segui caminando por las calles de death city cuando depronto veo a una chica con cabellos pelirosa iba con la cabeza agachada y caminaba a paso lento se le veia rara y asimetrica , mientras mas caminaba mas me asercaba a ella cuando depronto veo que se estaba callendo corri rapido y la sujete.

-¿Estas bien? - pregunte algo asustado pero se avia desmallado . Puse su cabeza sobre mis piernas y nos sentamos en una banca que estaba por esa calle

Pero que me paso, solo recuerdo que iba caminado y me cai al suelo pero..alyen sujeto mi brazo y hasta hay recuerdo. Fui abriendo mas los ojos y vi a un chico y me..estaba sonriendo

-ahh ¿pe..pero que m..me pa..paso? -pregunte algo nerviosa estaba mi cabeza sobre sus piernas

-Te desmallastes y te sujete - sonrio el shinigami

-Ari..arigatto - estaba sonrojada

-Si y ¿cual es tu nombre? - tiene mui lindos ojos y su piel es mui suave ..pero que cosas digo - penso el joven kid

-Me..me llamo chr..chrona y ¿t..tu? - decia nerviosa

-Que bonito nombre chrona, me llamo Death the kid pero me puedes decir Kid-

-¿E.. eres el hi..hijo de shi..shinigami-sama?-

-Si, oye chrona ¿ya te puedes levantar? digo si ya te sientes bien - por mi no te levantes - penso kid

-ehh a perdon shi..shinigami-kun pe..perdo..n - estaba tan soronjada como tomate, chrona quito la cabeza de las piernas del shinigami.

-sonriendo- Si no te preocupes chrona y dime por que te desmallaste ¿algo te pasa?

-N..no na..nada shinigami-kun so..solo se me ba..bajo la pre..sion de..deseguro e..eso fue -sonriendo

-Bueno me alegro que estes mejor chrona -

-Bu..bueno shi..shinigami-kun me te...tengo que i..ir adi...adios - sonriendo y con las mejillas rosadas Chrona se despidio

- Adios Chrona fue un plaser conocerte, espero volver a verte , espero que ya no te sientas mal. - sonrio el shinigami

- Si, a..adios -

Hay me quede yo sentado en aquella banca viendo su partida , todos los dias pasaba por aquella calle donde nos conocimos ala misma hora y me sentaba un rato en aquella banca para ver si la bolvia a encontrar , pero no pasaba . Paso un mes desde que la conoci y no bolvi a ver a Chrona , bolvi a pasar por aquella calle y vi a una pelirosa sentada en aquella banca , lo que hice fue correr y grite su nombre.

-Chrona, alfin te buel...-aquella pelirosa boltio pero no era Chrona

- Lo siento shinigami-chan pero..no me llamo Chrona - la chica se sonrojo un poco al igual que yo

- Perdon te confundi lo siento - me fui de nuevo a mi mansion.

Ya paso un año desde que no bolvi a ver nunca mas a aquella chica pelirosa , ojos azules y piel suave era hermora , si me enamore de Chrona simplemente fue amor . Hoy bovi a pasar por aquella calle con alguna esperanza de volver a verla, estaba sumerjido en mis pensamientos cuando siento que alyen jalo mi camisa .

- Por favor no jales mi cami...- me quede paralizado cuando boltie la vi era ella.

- Per..perdon shi..shinigami-kun - dijo aquella pelirosa sonrojada

-se ve tan hermosa, tan simetrica , tan perfecta- penso kid - si no te preocupes perdoname tu a mi no..savia que eras tu , porfavor dime Kid -

- HI ,KId-kun -

- Hace mucho que no te veo Chrona - sonrio kid

- SI yo igu..al h...hace mu...cho que no t..te veo - Chrona estaba sonrojada y jugaba con sus manos a Kid le paresia adorable

- kid agarro la cara de Chrona y le robo un beso , aquel beso fue lento , fue perfecto , se separaron por falta de aire - Sabes e querido hacer esto desde hace un año Chrona -

-Chrona parecia tomate , tenia tanta pena- ki..kid-kun , te...am..- Chrona fue interrumpida por otro beso de aquel shinigami..

- Yo igual te amo Chrona- Sonrio el shinigami esa sonrisa era verdadera desde aqella ves que conocio a Chrona sonrio de verdad .

Bueno que les parecio me inspire de una cancion jejej aclaro Soul Eater no me pertenece ni sus personajes . Diganme que les parecio


End file.
